The Worst Week of The Cardcaptors' Life
by Louann1
Summary: (Based on The Worst Week of My Life) Beginning with Sakura's point of view, the group describe their tragic yet humour week. Each of them relive that week until the last day (Sunday) when a special surprise is in store! R&R!


Yep! It's a new fic! It's kinda like a diary so it's in the first person. Very different from the style I'm used to writing/typing in. Let me set the scene. It's been a very bad week for everyone in the Cardcaptors' world. We start of with Sakura. I thought it was best tio start with the bold and the beautiful. Well maybe not but anyway read and enjoy!!!  
  
The Worst Week of The Cardcaptors' Life  
  
By Louann1  
  
Chapter 1: Through the Eyes of the Cherryblossom  
  
This can't get any worst. It is physically impossible! This has been the worst week of my life. You'd think that being a cardcaptor and magician that no bad stuff can happen. How wrong you are! This is karma. All the good stuff that happened to me, bad stuff is happening to take it away. I mean I have clean teeth and shiny hair. I also have a pretty face. It ain't so pretty any more! I have a big - no - massive spot on my nose.  
  
That is how this week began. It began with the spot. Monday morning yeah? The beginning of a two week break in the semester. So I wake up and get ready to meet Tomoyo. Look into the mirror and what do I see? A spot. The spot on the end of my nose. I'd rather find out myself that hear it from Kero. He over exagerates everything. He reminds me of Cozmo or Cosmo or however you spell the name of the green haired godparent from 'Fairy Odd Parents'. He made up a song about chocolate pudding by changing the words of another song. Being legendary and all you'd think that he'd be spending his free time wisely instead of making up stupid songs. Gotta admit though there are pretty catchy. I like the one about ice-cream.  
  
Anyway, Kero was still sleeping beacause he was up all night playing videogames. Syaoran got a high score so he was trying to beat it. Pathetic I know but it's Kero! So I tred to cover up my spot, which I named Dot by the way, the best I could. I prepared my stuff and left my bedroom. I didn't want Touya seeing me. He'd just make fun of me. So I like go downstairs and who do I find? Touya. He looked at me shocked and gasped like I was a monster. You with me so far? Right, so he examined my face then said,  
  
" Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me that Mt Kilamanjaro moved onto your face?!"  
  
How rude! But I wasn't really that bothered. I mean it's just Touya! If my Syaoran said that to me he'd be in deep, deep, DEEP water. I wouldn't even have to use magic to inflict damage. Let's just say that Touya was swimming in a paddling pool. I ate breakfast and ran to meet Tomoyo. Tomoyo was there as we arranged and we went to a caffe. We went to Starbucks (she chose) although they treat you really bad. That's why I call it Skcubrats (Starbucks backwards). Everything was going great until I had to open my big mouth.  
  
The top I was wearing was really uncomfortable and I kept on scratching my wrists. Tomoyo questioned me about this and then I said,  
  
" This top is really itchy. At least it isn't as bad as some of those costumes that you made!"  
  
I really done it bad. Really bad. Tomoyo loves her costumes and is a really good taylor. Her costumes get better toward the end of my cardcapturing days but...They really sucked in style and wearability at the beginning if I'm honest. Which I am being of course! I could tell that she was really upset. She said,  
  
" Are you saying I'm a bad taylor?!?" I tried to come up with something but I couldn't. My mind went totally blank. There was nothing I could say that could get me out of this situation. Tomoyo grabbed her mango citrus and stood up. She said before leaving,  
  
" Well I'm sorry that I wasted all that time on you and your spot!"  
  
I've never seen her so upset before but how dare she attack Dot?! I know what I said was horrible but Dot!?! I was not having that!  
  
" Hoi! You leave Dot out of this!"  
  
I don't think that she heard me though, she was halfway through the door. I finished my latte and went home. I tried really hard to call her but her bodyguards always answered and said that she wasn't home. I gave up calling her and decided to ask Kero for advice. I told him what happened but he wasn't listening. He was still trying to beat Syaoran's score. I don't think he's ever going to do it so he might as well give up. I went to sleep and waited until Tuesday would come when I could tell Syaoran about my problems. At least he would listen to me.  
  
So, it's the next day and I went to Syaoran's apartment and everything was fine you know but... he had to talk about Dot! He was really helpful about Tomoyo though! So I went there and we went to a cute little park and he used the Time Card so that no one would disturb us. He's a real romantic, huh? Yeah. I told him what happened and he was really considerate and thoughtful but I have to say that I have no idea about what he was saying to me. I was so lost in his amber eyes. They are really pretty. Much prettier now than they were when I first met him. Honestly I thought he was hot when he walked in. I mean he was and still is the best looking boy in the class (no ofeence to Eriol fans!). He's athletic, smart, rich and has magic. I'd care about him with or without his traits. Now.. um...what was I saying? Oh yeah so it was really romantic in the park and he finished what he was saying and I said 'thanks' and then he kissed me and THEN he said,  
  
" Oh, by the way, nice spot!"  
  
I mean I love him and all but did he have to bring up my imperfections?! I mean, I don't tell him about that beauty-spot that he has under his chin. He's really sensitive about stuff like that. Just don't tell him I told you so! Like I said before I would kill Syaoran if he said that to me. I'm sorry if I seem really ungrateful but at that point I didn't really care if I was going to lose another friend temporarily. I mean...they wouldn't give up on me. Would they? I'll deal with that later. How could he do that though?!? How could he actually say that?! I just got soo mad. I just stormed off. I felt really bad after though. That's two people I've upset in two days!!! I am really worrying that I'm becoming into a horrible person. But that can't be true. A person IS allowed a break from niceness once in a while. Apart from people like my dad; I don't think that he knows how to be other than nice. So I went home and I thought about what I had done. I felt really guilty. I mean I was overreacting a little bit but at the time I was really hurt.  
  
The next day I decided that I wasn't going to see anyone. I didn't want to upset any more people. Although annoying Touya wouldn't be such a bad thing if you catch my drift. I didn't do anything that Wesnsday apart from the usual: eat, drink, sleep, breath and go toilet. Kero wasn't home though he went to Suppi's. Eriol said that both of them needed a sugar overdose and I had to agree. Kero was looking a bit pale; he'd been playing videogames continuously. Kero returned to next day (Thursday) and I kinda upset him too.  
  
I couldn't help it! I was soo upset I had started comfort eating and I accidentally ate... His chocolate pudding! He was saving it for a special occasion and I couldn't help it. It tasted good though. That isn't really a consolation is it? It ain't totally my fault. I mean half of it is Kero's. He shouldn't've have put it in the fridge. Cake can survive without coldness y'know! OK so maybe it is my fault but Kero as usual overreacted. So he stopped talking to me. I tried to make it up to him by making him pancakes, an ice-cream sundae, another cake, but he still was against me. What else could go wrong?!? It happened on Friday.  
  
Everyone knew about the things that I had done: Nakuru, Meiling, Chiharu, Rika, Yukito, Touya, my dad, Kaho, Eriol, Suppi, Yue, Mr. Terada, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kero, Naoko and a bunch of other people. So they all confronted me and began to chase me. I mean chase me! Had magic been ereased from their minds?! Anyway they were chasing me at school and I tripped on the stairs. I'm still saying karma has something to do with this. Anyway, I tripped and broke arm and twisted my ankle. Great(!)  
  
And somehow I ended up in hospital. Hospital! Did Eriol offer to use magic to heal my injuries?! NO!! What kind of a person would do that?! Heh heh hehe. At least I'm not the only person with something broken. Touya broke his leg, Nakuru's hair got caught on the banister and so hardly any of it is on her head, Kero's tail broke 'cause Syaoran stepped on it and he ended up breaking his nose. At least I'm not alone! I really thought that more people would have broken stuff though. I can't wait to see what Syaoran looks like after his surgery. I get to use a wheelchair BUT somehow it went missing. I can't believe that it is Saturday and I'm not going to do any shopping at all! Tomoyo came and got me grapes. Grapes. What am I supposed to do with a broken arm, a twisted ankle and gapes?!?! Who does she think I am Jean Grey?! I don't have powers of levitation!!! I can't make them float into my mouth! Dot can't eat them either so they aren't of any use!!!  
  
That's all for now. Can't wait for tomorrow! NOT!! See you then!  
  
Sakura  
  
X X X  
  
-------------------x-------------------  
  
Louann1 here!!! So this seems to be a bad week for Sakura. Just wait until the next chapter when it'll be Kero's turn to descibe his week. Check back soon!!! And don't forget to R&R!!! 


End file.
